


I love you forever

by CSWA



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSWA/pseuds/CSWA
Summary: Isay once again buries herself into a hug with the both of them, and they’re all mumbling how much they love each other. It’s warm and she’s never felt a happiness this intense.The sun grows brighter and brighter until she opens her eyes and she’s back in her home, her head against Rae’s legs and tears staining her cheeks. They’re gone again but she can still feel their arms and their love surrounding her.They’re gone again, but she’s okay.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Imane Anys/Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	I love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this one made me cry, prepare yourselves. Anyway, hope you guys have a great day, remember that you are loved, you matter and you are worth it <333  
> Also, thank you to everyone who helped me find a name for their kid!

“Hey it’s me! Your daddy-o!” Corpse’s hold on his phone is shaky, but his happiness evident. “So it’s November 23rd, 4:38 in the morning and we have made THE decision!  
Corpse turns his phone slightly to include Sykkuno in the frame, who looks uncomfortable but happy sitting up in their bed. “How are you feeling Sy!?”

"Well the time is near!, you're coming home with us. I'm so so happy!"

"Can't wait!"

CUT

~

Isay is put in the care of Rae when she is only 6 weeks old.

It was written in their will. If anything were to happen to them, the care of their daughter would be passed to her godmother.

Rae found her best friend peacefully asleep with Isay screaming in his arms, but he doesn’t respond. Corpse is a heavy sleeper,  
but with the baby right in his arms he should at least stir. Rae then notices how pale and unmoving her best friend is.

She rushes to his side, take his cold wrist and checking for any sign for a pulse. Any sign of life. Her arms rush to grab her goddaughter as her chest constricts and her spare hand shakes as she goes to call someone - anyone .

It’s a blur of tears from there and she’s trying to calm down Isay but she is screaming like she’s never heard a baby scream before. It’s not long before Toast appears with Jack who both falter at the sight of Corpse and Rae sobbing holding a screaming baby.  
Rae doesn’t remember much - meetings with lawyers, Corpse being buried next to Sykkuno, Jack screaming in grief, Toast sobbing whilst holding Ash. Rae does remember moving into her two best friends apartment when she is appointed the guardian to their child.

She feels her chest tighten at the sight of the photos of Corpse and Sykkuno scattered around the apartment, the Among Us posters and Corpse's hoodie on the wall, the one he gave to Sykkuno on their first date. “I don’t know how to do this, Isay. But I will do my best to make sure you know how much they love you.”

She remembers when she gets the call from Ludwig, telling her the autopsy revealed that Corpse had died of broken heart syndrome. A real thing. Rae had heard of it before - the stress of grief so bad for some that it affects the heart. In short, his death had been preventable, but no one could get Corpse to talk to them.

~

The first time she ventures into Corpse and Sykkuno’s room, Isay is almost 3 months old. Rae had taken to sleeping on the couch, too afraid to change anything about the apartment. Every single person that visits understands.

It’s when Poki suggests they finally move in together when she finally goes inside. “I want her to grow up here, like they intended.”

“I know.” Poki takes her hand, squeezing lightly. “I know it’s going to be hard… But we can’t keep it all the same. They can’t expect that.”

“They would want us to make it our own.”

~

Poki has Isay out for a walk, and so Rae spends her time alone to empty out some of Corpse and Sykkuno’s things out of her (their) room. She is controlling her emotions better as of late, so clearing out Sykkuno’s clothes and putting them away to be donated doesn’t make her cry.

Halfway through Corpse’s clothes, she notices an envelope fall out. His messy handwriting looks shakier than she remembers, and it has two words. For Isay. Rae’s hands begin shaking as she carefully rips the letter open.

Dear Rae,

I hope no one has to give you this letter. But as you know, your daddy died shortly after you were taken in with us, he was hit by a car while he was coming home from grocery shopping.

Your birthday is simultaneously one of the brightest and darkest days I’ve ever experienced. I hope I can make these stories lighthearted for you one day. Right now, I can’t see anything but darkness.

I don’t sleep, I can’t eat and I can’t even bring myself to talk. And I usually talk a lot. The only thing I can do is keep you alive. You are the only thing keeping my heart beating. I can feel my body giving out. I have heart palpitations and pains every day. I want to stay alive for you I do, my baby, but I don’t know how to survive without my Sykkuno. He was everything to me, such a badass and so loving. 

He saved me so many times in life. He was there for me when I needed someone to talk to. 

I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world as well as your daddy. If you are reading this and it means I’ve died - don’t think this means I love you any less. I love you so fucking much.

I’m sorry. I am really trying to keep myself moving, living. I don’t want you to grow up without your parents. You’ve already lost Sykkuno and you don’t deserve to lose the both of us. I’m trying so hard and I love you so much. I’m so sorry if you can’t understand my pain and I’m sorry for bringing you this pain. I just need you to understand that we love you to the ends of this earth.

Forever your dadd-io,

Corpse.

Rae is furious. Corpse knew he was dying. He told no one. The tears are hot on her cheeks and she hears the front door open, the sound of Poki telling a story to Isay echoing through the apartment.

Poki notices her best friend crying, and sends Isay daughter off to go play before joining Rae in their bedroom. “Rae, what’s wrong?” Poki's wiping the tears off her cheeks, desperately searching her eyes.

“Corpse fucking knew he was dying.” Rae’s voice is strained, and Poki sees her knuckles go white as she grips the letter in her hand.

It doesn’t take Poki long to read the letter, and Rae's heart breaks all over again as she reads it and tears roll down her face. “He abandoned her, Poki, the last thing he ever wanted to do. That’s exactly what he did.” Rae growls stomping to the other side of the room.

“No!” Poki scoffs, “There’s no way he really knew he was dying.”

“I’m having heart palpitations and pains everyday ! He fucking knew and he told no one!” Rae wants to scream, the grief and disbelief too overwhelming.

“Try to think how he was feeling! There was no way it was easy to lose his fucking husband right after they adopted a baby!”

“It’s not fair to Isay! His duty was to be there for his daughter, not to join his husband in the ground!” Rae is breathing heavily, and she doesn’t think her heart could break any further.

“How would you feel if I died, Rae?” Poki holds both of her arms still and their eyes connect, “I know I would feel like the world is ending. I would feel like I’m dying! I don’t think he genuinely thought he was about to die. I think he was just trying to get his feelings into words since he felt like he could talk to no one!”

“Isay can never find this.” Rae shakes her head, wiping the remaining tears off her face.

“It’s for her. She has the right to read it when she’s old enough.”

~

This time it’s Sykkuno holding the phone. “Hey baby, it’s your daddy. It’s 9:15 and your dad has fallen asleep on me.” Sykkuno quickly shows Corpse snoring on his shoulder on the couch, “He thought we could pass time by rewatching our favourite movie for the 1001st time and he passed out.”

Sykkuno yawns, “I can’t really sleep when I'm this excited, haha but I try to close my eyes. I’m glad he can get some sleep since he’ll be driving.”

Corpse’s eyes flutter open, and slowly he registers that he’s filming. “Oh update time! What time is it?”

“9:46 now.” Sykkuno tells him, “I’ve already done the basic update.”

“Sorry that I fell asleep.” Corpse yawns, stretching.

“I can forgive you but I don't know if she will haha”

“SYKKUNO HOW DARE YOU-”

CUT

~

They only have family over for Isay’s first birthday. Family being her grandparents and their squad. No one really knows how to go about the day. There’s a cake for Isay, and a framed photo of Corpse and Sykkuno at their wedding displayed next to it.

Isay is dressed in a dark green dress with black tights and there’s a dark bow in her wavy hair. Rae had tried to tame it for photos but the whole day was stressing her out so much that she has to stop in order to catch her breath.

Her smile is so bright and unknowing of the events that happened a year earlier. She waddles around the apartment and giggles when Ludwig makes silly noises.

Rae has to wipe her eyes of the tears that escape when Isay waddles over yelling, “Mamamamamaa!”

She spots everyone at different points of the day crying. It’s all so fresh but their life has to move on so they can give Isay the best chance she can get. They take photos and sing happy birthday. Isay smashes into the cake and squeals as she throws it everywhere and puts very little into her mouth.

After giving her a bath and having her fall asleep in Poki’s arms, she’s finally in her cot. The adults all give toasts to Corpse and Sykkuno, and reminisce on their favourite memories. Poki holds her hand through it all, just as she had been all year.

~

From the moment Rae had custody over Isay, she made sure every night she told a story about her parents. Whether it was about their relationship, or a individual story or a whole group story. Sometimes when she had to work late, Poki would take over but her stories always involved herself.

“Raraaa, can you tell me the dress story again?” Isay asks, crawling into her bed.

“Sure can,” Rae turns on the bedside nightlight and sits on her bed. “Your dad just started becoming popular and he didn’t want to be judged for looking for a dress, but I caught on, so I forced him to take a break to try on dresses.”

At 5 years old, she has told this story so many times already - it’s her favourite and still Isay takes her bunny and holds it close to her chest as she devotes all her attention to Rae. “But then when he was wearing the dress, a bad guy was running from the law so your dad leaps over the couch and chases the bad guy down and leaps over all these obstacles - then finally, he tackles him down and takes the sash he’s wearing and restrains him.”

“And then you catch up with her and you’re like ‘damn Sykkuno!’” Isay giggles, her eyes crinkling just like her father's.

“What is the very important lesson from this?” Rosa asks.

“The lesson is that I should never care what other might think of me and just be myself!” Isay repeats this confidently every time, yawning.

“You are so smart, I love you.” Rae smooths the wavy hair down as she kisses her forehead, “and so does Bunny.”

“I love you mommy Rara.”

~

At 6 years old, Jack introduces Isay to her favourite movie. She has Bunny near her at all times, as it was something her parents bought her when they first saw her. The few times they almost lost it are the few times Isay had real meltdowns.

Jack always makes sure that he babysits every few weeks so that Poki and Rae can have a break. After they’ve eaten dinner and Isay is in her pyjamas, Jack puts on the movie. Anything to do with video games, she always pays intense attention to. She dances, her waves bounce and her smile is as wide as Corpse’s and her eyes bright like Sykkuno's. She looks just like them, woah.

His heart physically hurts every time he thinks how much like Isay is like her parents. Her personality and looks. She takes games very seriously, when she’s interested in something her focus becomes so serious her eyebrow crinkle the same way Sykkuno’s did.

“I want to be a musician like Savage Gasp and MGK!” Her goofy smile fades slightly, “And dad!”

“Yeah? Why do you want to be a musician?” JAck asks, trying to keep his emotions intact.

“I wanna spread positivity and continue dad's legacy!” Her smile is so bright. "Rara, told me that both of my dads were very genuine and loving people!"

“They were. Have you been told the story of that one empty spot in a Among Us where their love story began?” Jack's heart clenches again at how her eyes sparkle.

“YES! There was an empty spot in the game and you invited Corpse to play with you guys! After that game, dad texted my other dad and started talking more !” Isay knows just about every story possible about her parents. She sits back down and continues to pay attention to the movie.

Once it’s finished, Jack notices that Isay has gone quiet which is very uncharacteristic of her (just like Corpse). “Are you tired, Isay?”

“No.” Isay mumbles, “I wish I could meet my dad and daddy. My friends at school know their moms and dads.”

“Not everyone knows their mommies and daddies.” Jack assures her.

“There are others like me?” Isay’s eyes are desperate to know more.

“Kai doesn’t know his birth mommy. I raised him with Aunt Gab.”

“Really?” Her chin wobbles, “Does it ever make him sad?”

“Sometimes, but when that happens we just remind him how loved he is and that we’re here for him. The same goes for you Isay.” Jack pulls her in for a hug, “Your dad and daddy loved you so much and are always in your heart.”

“Were they with me when I stole a cookie from the jar when I wasn’t supposed to?” A guilty grin forms on her face.

“Yes and they love you unconditionally. Your daddy would tell you not to do it again, but then your daddy would sneak you another cookie.” Jack laughs softly, “For every moment you need them, they will be with you.”

~

Isay is 8 and a half when her moms finally get married. Rae had proposed years earlier, but kept putting it off. She always said she wanted to focus on raising Isay well but always promised Gina that it would happen. They don’t begin planning until she asks them why they aren’t married like all the other parents of her friends.

“It’s complicated…” Rae begins.

“Is it?” Poki rolls her eyes, “Let’s just do it. Nothing flashy.”

“But it’s your wedding it has to be flashy!” Rae argues with a pout.

“You guys are all I need to have the perfect wedding.” Poki says with a soft smile, her eyes drifting to one of the pictures of Corpse and Sykkuno on their wedding day.

Rae finally agrees to a simple wedding, and it’s only a month later and she’s braiding Isay’s hair getting her ready to be the flower girl. “Do you have a cool line to say mommy?” She asks as she hops off the stool.

“I don’t know if I can beat ‘corpsekunno’, but I can definitely try. I’m not as big of a dork as your parents were!” Rae giggles, smoothing her own curls as she checks herself in the mirror.

“So not true! I hear you saying cute things to mom all the time!!” She squeals, “You are my everything Poki! What would I do without you my love!”

“You are a little rascal!” Rae is smiling so wide she might entirely fall apart.

“I learn from the master, POKI!” Isay puffs her chest and juts her chin up, pulling off a perfect Sykkuno power pose.

“Can’t argue with that.”

In the end, Rae can’t think of anything genius and hilarious to say to express how much she loves Poki. But she is able to show a whole different soft side that her family hasn’t seen before, and she believes that softness was brought out by none other than Isay.

“I can’t wait to spend every day for the rest of my life loving you. Loving you and Isay.”

~

“Why haven’t we ever done a Halloween party?” Isay asks, dropping her school bag on the floor as she enters their apartment.

“Hey Isay, my day was good. How are you?” Rae raises her eyebrows at her, amused with the lack of greeting.

“Yeah yeah, I’m good now please answer my question.” She sits next to her mom at the table, determined to get the answer out of her.

“Um, well, it never felt right, without Corpes and Sykkuno.” Rae looks down at her hands, “I had you to focus on, we all had families at this point and it hurt thinking of competing without them bickering.”

“I think we should start them again!” Isay tells her, bouncing in her seat. “I know everything about the past Halloween parties! Everyone says I’m just like them so I think we can make it work!!”

“I don’t know, it’s a bit different for all of us.” Rae tells her sternly, her tone warning her to drop it.

“They wouldn’t want you to stop enjoying that part of your life! It was tradition for 8 years! I think it’s a good way to honour their memory-”

“Drop it Isay!” She rarely raises her voice with Isay, only in moments like this where she is so like her parents and the stubbornness is overwhelming.

“NO! I DON’T WANT TO DROP IT!” Isay screams, her frown so deep and it looks like she’s about to have a meltdown.

“What is going on?” Poki rushes into the room, eyes concerned as she looks at her wife and Isay.

“I want to do a Halloween party to defend my parents title!” Isay stands up and moves closer to Gina, “I think it’s a great idea to honour them but Rae keeps saying no!”

“Excuse me?” Rae falters at hearing her name.

“YOU AREN’T MY MOM! Poki ISN’T MY MOM!” Isay wipes the hot tears falling on her face, “I don’t know my daddy and dad. I just want to know them but I can’t so I want to do this!”

Both Rae and Poki are crying at this point, speechless at their daughter's pain. No one speaks for what feels like hours, but Isay wipes her cheeks again. “Can I go see Ash?” She asks, her arms folding her and building up her walls. “I’ve got some hard math homework.”

“Baby, you can’t run away from your feelings.” Poki walks closer but Isay steps back, her arms tightening around herself.

“Please do I have permission to run away to Ash's for a night?” Isay hiccups, avoiding all eye contact. Rae makes the call and it’s not long before Ash is there, taking her bag with pyjamas and change of clothes for school the next day.

“I will make sure she goes to bed at the appropriate time and is at school on time.” Ash tells them with a nod of understanding.

“I love you Rae and Poki.” Isay mumbles with a wave.

Isay remains silent whilst she completes her homework with Ash’s help, and throughout dinner where she barely eats her plain rice. They are watching her fav movie on the couch when Ash asks, “May I ask why you and Rae fought?”

“No.” Isay’s eyebrows knit together, trying to focus on the movie in front of them.

“Talking about it tends to help you sort out your emotions.”

“Tell that to Rae.” Isay still keeps her eyes on the television for a few moments. “I want to do a Halloween party.”

“Oh…” Ash can feel her tense as his tone. “It’s been a long time.”

“I get that it makes everyone sad to do it without my daddy and dad but… I don’t know them and I want to feel like I do. I know they loved me, I know they are with me always - it’s been drilled into me for forever but I still have no way of connecting to them. It’s not fair that you have so much with them and I get nothing!” Luna lets the tears fall freely again, her breath shaking as she speaks.

“It is completely unfair.” Ash agrees, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, “And I believe it would be a brilliant to begin the parties again.”

“Really?” Her eyes sparkle as she turns to her, “I was trying to tell mom that it would be a good way to honour them. And so that I can defend their titles!” (in this story, both Corpse and Sykkuno loved Halloween parties and would get competitive as to who would wear a better costume - their friends also took part in this competition)

“It’s wonderful, and it will be hard for us but I think I can convince them as the only two time winner.”

“My dad is the only two time winner! And also because that’s when he asked daddy to marry him!!” Luna defends fiercely. (sorry, forgot to mention that daddy is Sykkuno and dad is Corpse)

“I guess I can concede defeat after 12 years…” Ash chuckles, “You will do well at defending their title.”

Isay gives her a tight hug, “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Halloween comes, Isay is dressed as a mummy and is in the centre of the room holding the trophy. “I WIN! THE CORPSEKUNNO LEGACY LIVES ON! SUCK IT!” She squeals, jumping on the spot.

The entire squad surrounds her and repeats, very happily, “Isay Corpsekunno is an all-time winner!”

At that, Isay runs up to Rae and wraps her in a tight hug. “I love you mom.”

~

"It's the time! We are heading to the adoption centre now! Corpse is driving, we both have smiles on our faces and that's all because of you! You're coming home today!"  
CUT

~  
Isay convinces her goddmothers to let her watch her dads' favourite movie while her moms were out on date night.

“I’m all caught up on my homework for the next two weeks and I’ve finished my reading for the night, please!” She whines on the couch, “It’s my dads'!”

“Ugh fine, don’t be such a big nerd about it, haha.” They roll their eyes before finding the movie on Netflix.

Roki and Rae come home around 11 to find Isay fast asleep, snoring peacefully as explosions played in the background. “I’m having flashbacks to childhood.” Poki snorts, “I want to be mad that she didn’t listen but she is Corpse’s kid.”

“This movie is in her blood.” Rae laughs as she kneels next to Isay, “Hey baby.”

Isay’s eyes flutter open at the feeling of a hand brushing through her hair, but when realising it’s her mom her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. “Heeeeyyyy moms! How was your night? I don’t know what this violent movie is on my screen right now!” Rae rolls her eyes at her daughter trying to deflect.

“You are so your dad” Isay blushes and looks at her hands, “And you shouldn’t have watched it without permission but I understand why you did.”

“I’m sorry.” Isay shrugs, “I’ve got my favourite movie to connect with daddy and I just wanted to see what dad was so obsessed with.”

“That’s completely understandable.” Poki wraps her up in a side hug, “He probably would have made you watch it much earlier even though it would have been so inappropriate.”

“I like to think Sykkuno might have prevented it for a few years.” Rosa laughs, “He actually loved this one too, I never heard him admit it out loud.”

“Do you miss them?” Isay asks quietly.

“Constantly. Especially when you make that face when you love something, it’s such a Sykkuno expression and then you behave so much like Corpse when you get focused. You’re a giant nerd like the both of them.” Poki tells her, a fond smile on her face.

“I’m always thinking of how they would love the new games we are playing, and when I struggle I try to think like they would.” Rae follows, “They’re always with us, especially in you.”

~

“Here we are, it’s 1:06 in the afternoon.” Corpse announces with a grin. He turns the camera around so that it shows them sitting on chairs in an office.

“I will love her even if she’s a bitch. I will have to reprimand her for it though.”

“Don’t be a bitch, dear Isay. Listen to your daddy now, haha!” 

Both begin to tear up, it's a huge step in their relationship.  
Sykkuno grins at his husband and chastely kisses him, “I love you so much.”

CUT

~

Every birthday they make sure to visit their graves. Since Isay could remember, she has always taken this time to update them on the major events in her life - when she lost her first tooth, her first straight A report card. This time she has her hair and makeup ready to go to her quinceañera but she didn’t get in her dress so that they could make the trip before her big party.

Rae joins her for the first 10 minutes, but then goes to wait in the car so she can have her moment alone.

Sykkuno Corpse

June 4 1992 - Oct. 8 2024 Aug. 8 1997 - Jan. 1 2025

Son. Husband. Father Son. Husband. Father. 

Isay sits on the grass and takes a deep breath.  
“Hi.

Sooo, I’m in high school now! So far so good, people aren’t so awful as movies depict it. So far I’m on track for having straight As this semester. Mo-Rae says you guys would be so proud of that - that I’ve become a giant nerd like you two.

My best friend, his name is Tora, we have a lot in common! I always make sure I tell him everything wrong with the way the women are treated and he calls me a nerd but in the way Poki does. It sounds kind of mean but he has so much heart.

Um, I miss you. Or the idea of you, since I don’t have any real memory of you. But it sucks that you aren’t here for my birthday- but I’m doing it for you daddy, I got your dress altered to fit me and it looks great.

R-Rae said she’s going to do the father daughter dance - because fuck gender roles right? Sorry, Rae tells me not to swear and I definitely shouldn’t right in front of you. I just want you here.

I need to save my makeup, so I guess that’s it from me for now. But I hope you’re watching tonight, because it would make me really happy to know you’re there.”

Isay doesn’t say anything in the ride to the venue, only a vague nod if when her mom asks if she had a nice chat with them. Before either of them leaves the car, Rae turns to her and takes her hand. “I’m so proud of you, Isay.” There are tears on her cheeks, and she doesn’t try to hide them. “I love you.”

“I love you mom.” Isay’s chin quivers intensely, but she doesn’t let herself cry - not yet.

She lasts a long time without crying - she gets through hugs from her entire family and speeches. But then they announce it’s time for her dance with Rae, and hear breath becomes shorter. When her mom wraps her arms around her, she can feel herself relax. They don’t have a proper dance ready, they just begin to sway.

We know full well there's just time

So is it wrong to dance this line?

If your heart was full of love

Could you give it up?

It doesn’t take long before her shoulders are quaking and Rae’s grip tighten, Isay can hear her sniffling as well as the piano takes over.

'Cause what about, what about angels

They will come, they will go and make us special

Don't give me up

Don't give me up

She can hear Rae audibly crying as much as she is now, and not a moment later she feels her other moms hands wrapping around them. Then it’s uncle Jack, uncle Ludwig, uncle Toast and nana Ash. Isay sways with them all, and she’s pretty sure everyone in the room is likely crying but in this moment she feels her parents more than ever.

She manages to look up at Rae and whisper shakily, “They’re here.”

It's not about, not about angels

Angels

~

“It’s 5:30 in the evening and here you are! You are so beautiful, you look so much like us!"

Corpse moves so that Sykkuno and Isay appear in the frame with him, “Look at us - a happy little family!”

Sykkuno’s face quickly scrunches up as she begins to cry. “We have a baby Corpse!”

“I’m beyond happy, babe.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to watch her grow up with you.”

Corpse kisses him softly, stroking Isay’s head lightly before they both look at the camera like they’re taking a family photo.

END

~

Isay is 17 years old when she finds the video her dad made of the day she was adopted. She had been working on an entrance essay for college when she got bored and went looking at photos on her dad's laptop. She had scrolled until until she saw a folder she had never seen before.

11/23/22

She opens it and sees photos she has seen before - photos of her moments after she entered their house for the very first time, screaming on her daddy’s chest as her dad hugs them both. Photos of her with Corpse and photos with her with Sykkuno - and then the both of them beaming as one of them holds her.

What she hasn’t seen before is the the 4 minute and 13 second video. Her heart pounds as her father’s goofy smile appears on screen.

Isay has been to therapy - parents dying months after you are born can have a lasting affect - and she has worked through most of her emotions about not knowing them. She still has her moments of missing them intensely, and that usually falls on holidays or her birthday.

So she doesn’t really expect the flood of tears that break once she hears the line ‘I will love her even if she’s a bitch.’ She’s really laughing at her parents being weird but the tears don’t stop falling and her heart truly aches.

There was something completely groundbreaking seeing them talk about her and them moving with her there even if it was for a short time.

The video has been over for a few minutes, paused on them both looking at her with love written in their features. She still can’t stop her tears and it’s then when her mom shows up.

“Alright which little son of a bitch am I fighting?” She growls immediately, protective mode in full force. When she joins Isay on the couch and sees what she has open, she softens. “Talk to me, Isay.”

“I don’t know what to say that I haven’t said before.” Isay hiccups, shaking her head. “I have this moment with them, it’s all I have. I wish I had… a chance to… to have one conversation with them now. I want to hear them say they love me and that they’re proud. Everyone tells me they are but I want to hear it from them.

And you and Poki have been such great moms to me and I feel so bad for wanting them so badly. But I also know I have the right to feel like this and it all just hurts.”

“We would never feel like you don’t appreciate us because you want your parents. We want them back. But that doesn’t change my love for you either.” Rae grips her hands tightly, “Your parents and you have changed my life like I never expected.”

~

The last thing Isay remembers is falling asleep with Rae as she told her the best stories of her parents once again. Now she’s in what seems to be a park, surrounded by bright green trees and a lake in the corner. The sun is shining on the lake and she’s in such a deep trance that she doesn’t hear her name being called until there’s a hand on her shoulder and she jumps. Turning around, she stumbles a few steps back at the sight of her dad and her daddy close by - soft smiles on both their faces.

“Hi Isay.” Sykkuno’s eyes seem to be filling with tears and her voice is cracking with emotion.

“Daddy? Dad?” Isay has to take a few deep breaths as she tries to process what was seeing in front of her. “Is this some freaky Harry Potter resurrection stone dream shit?” She finally manages to get out, tears are leaking out of her parents eyes as they laugh.

“Probably. Sy, this is so cool right? It’s our baby.” Corpse gestures at Isay, awe shining off him brighter than the sun.

A sob escapes as she jumps to embrace them and she doesn’t care if she’s dreaming because they feel so real in the moment. “I can’t believe this.”

Their arms are tightly wrapped around her and they spend what feels like eternity just holding each other and crying. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Sykkuno pulls back and holds her at arms length to look into her eyes.

“Don’t be sorry! This wasn’t in your control.” Isay shakes her head, “I know you didn’t want to leave me.”

“It doesn’t change how bad we feel that you only got to know us through others.” Corpse adds, “We love you so much, and we’ve always been with you.”

“I know that.” Isay nods fiercely, tears continuing to fall like a waterfall.

“We are so proud of the young woman you have become.” Sykkuno tells her.

“Everyone tells me how much I’m like the both of you.” Isay beams, “They all did their part to tell me about you.”

“Did Jack cover the love story? I’d say he’s the best at telling it besides myself.” Corpse quips, and she feels so enlightened. It’s everything she wants in a dream.

“He has made sure I know and that my expectations are at an extremely unrealistic level.” She replies, like they’ve joked around her whole life.

“Thank them for us.” Sykkuno requests softly, “Everyone who has helped you - but especially Rae. It was so much to ask but she raised you with no questions asked and we couldn’t be more thankful for that.”

“She’s been great to me.” Isay agrees, “I might not have had you but I was always loved.”

“A few more things, while we still have time. One; good job on defending us in the Halloween party. Two; you rock those bangs girl I don’t care what you say. Three; I’m so proud that you love the same movies as us and I love that you want to become a musician!.” Corpse is counting on his fingers, and he’s thinking of a fourth when Sykkuno interrupts.

“Also you’ve been so good in school, and you’re so kind to your peers. Isay, we can’t possibly express how proud we are.”

Isay once again buries herself into a hug with the both of them, and they’re all mumbling how much they love each other. It’s warm and she’s never felt a happiness this intense.

The sun grows brighter and brighter until she opens her eyes and she’s back in her home, her head against Rae’s legs and tears staining her cheeks. They’re gone again but she can still feel their arms and their love surrounding her.

They’re gone again, but she’s okay.


End file.
